Médecin et Vulcain
by Supersalee
Summary: On dit que les Vulcains sont plus forts et plus intelligents. Ce qu'on ne dit pas, c'est qu'ils sont les être les plus vulnérables de la Fédération. Leurs émotions sont leur faiblesse et ils doivent les réprimer toute leur vie. Le docteur Sermak était bien placé pour le savoir quand, il y a longtemps, la bête en lui avait faillit gagner.
1. Un patient difficile

**_Toutes les histoires de la série Scientia sont bâties comme des épisodes de la série télévisée. Chaque épisode est une histoire à part entière avec une intrigue secondaire centrée sur le développement des personnages. Il y a une évolution d'une histoire à l'autre, mais chaque histoire peut être lue seule. Ces histoires ont débuté dans l'univers de The Next Generation et ont évoluées par la suite._**

 _Voici la chronologie de la saison 2:_

1- Le cocon

2- L'expérience

* * *

 **Mai 2374**

Le Vulcain entra dans le bureau du capitaine.

\- Docteur Sermak au rapport.

Le capitaine l'invita à s'asseoir et jeta un œil rapide sur son écran.

\- Docteur, vous avez demandé à être muté dans les unités d'assauts.

\- C'est exact, monsieur.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi?

\- Monsieur?

\- C'est la guerre là-bas, docteur, et ils ont un grand besoin de personnel médical, mais je dois compléter votre dossier avant de vous y envoyer.

\- Je vois, dit le Vulcain avec flegme.

\- Donc, je vous ai posé une question : pourquoi?

\- Mes motivations sont d'ordres personnelles, capitaine, suis-je vraiment obligé de les fournir?

L'homme posa un regard sur le Vulcain.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour vous psychanalyser. Ce vaisseau a combattu dans plusieurs batailles contre le Dominion et nous faisons notre part dans cette guerre. Ces unités d'assauts sont au cœur des combats et les pertes en vie sont très importantes. Je peux comprendre votre besoin de faire votre part, mais vous pouvez nous être utiles ici aussi. Je ne vois pas la logique dans votre requête.

Le Vulcain releva un sourcils, quand un humain utilisait le mot logique dans ses arguments, il espérait convaincre plus facilement le Vulcain. C'était peine perdue. Il avait fait son choix.

\- Je suis médecin, capitaine, et mon rôle est de sauver des vies. Le besoin de personnel médical dans ces unités est beaucoup plus élevé et le nombre de médecins servant dans ces unités se trouve bien en deçà des besoins. Il est logique d'aller là où on est le plus utile et dans mon cas, ce n'est pas sur ce vaisseau où je suis l'assistant du chef médical.

\- J'espère que vous ne faites pas ça pour faire avancer votre carrière.

\- Je suis étranger à ce genre de pensés, capitaine.

Le capitaine prit quelques notes sur son écran et releva les yeux.

\- Votre transfert a été accepté. Vous serez transférés sur Deep Space Nine dans deux jours et de là un vaisseau viendra vous récupérer pour vous amener dans la zone de combat. Vous pouvez disposer. Bonne chance, docteur.

Le Vulcain inclina la tête et sortit. Ça n'avait pas été si difficile, finalement, une simple formalité.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

 **Retour au présent**

Sermak se réveilla après une nuit de cauchemars. Il y était habitué. Depuis la guerre, des images ne cessaient de le hanter.

Avant même de se laver, de se raser et de se restaurer, il se plaça en position méditative et prit quelques minutes pour remettre ses idées en place, puis il alla se préparer.

Quand il entra à l'infirmerie, tout était tranquille. Il y avait deux infirmières du service de nuit et le docteur Hull.

Il alla dans son bureau et examina sa cédule de rendez-vous. Le lieutenant Jamar était son premier patient, ce qui était devenu habituel. Pour un suivi de grossesse normal, les rendez-vous était beaucoup plus espacés, mais plus fréquent à l'approche de la délivrance. Pour ce cas très particulier, un rendez-vous était planifié à tous les matins et même si le principal intéressé avait protesté au départ, il avait vite compris l'importance d'un suivi aussi serré.

Kirt Jamar avait eut raison pour une chose. Cette première grossesse masculine, exception faite d'un cas étrange survenu sur l'Entreprise NX-01, était pour lui l'occasion de faire faire des découvertes en matière d'obstétrique. Ça lui avait déjà permis de développer ou d'améliorer certains traitements pour des cas de grossesses à risques. Il était en contact avec deux collègues obstétriciens avec qui il partageait ses résultats et obtenait leurs conseils.

Il trouvait, cependant, le prix de ces découvertes un peu trop élevé. Il ne cessait de répéter au chef de la sécurité qu'il mettait sa vie en danger. Il y avait déjà eut des complications qu'il avait réussi à traiter. Il avait même dû proposer une interruption de grossesse, mais le patient avait refusé avec véhémence. Il avait du mettre cette option de côté.

C'était illogique, mais il devait l'accepter et faire de son mieux pour le bien de son patient.

À ce moment, le lieutenant entra. Le docteur lui indiqua un bio-lit. Jamar était habitué maintenant, il s'y allongea. Son ventre était maintenant bien rond et depuis quelques semaines, tout le monde était au courant. La seule chose que l'équipage ignorait était l'identité de la mère. Si au début, ça avait alimenté les conversations, les choses étaient maintenant rentrées à la normale. Étrangement, plutôt que d'être la source de moqueries, Kirt avait plutôt reçu des encouragements et des commentaires admiratifs, en particulier de la gente féminine.

Le commandeur Myriam White était la mère biologique de l'enfant. Ils avaient tous les deux été enlevés par des robots Arachnides qui avaient fait des expériences sur eux et cette grossesse, d'abord diagnostiquée sur le commandeur White, était le résultat de ces expériences. Il n'avait rien trouver d'anormal sur le fœtus, mais Myriam, qui, jusque là, avait tout sacrifié pour sa carrière, ne souhaitait pas garder l'enfant, contrairement à Kirt. Ça avait causé un conflit entre les deux qui s'était résout par cet étrange compromis. Elle ne voulait pas du bébé, d'accord : c'était lui qui le porterait et l'élèverait.

Le docteur déploya le scanner du bio-lit pour avoir une image précise du fœtus, le compara aux résultats des derniers scans et releva un sourcil. Kirt commençait à reconnaître que ce tic était souvent mauvais signe.

\- Que se passe-t-il, docteur?

\- Votre fille est trop petite, dit-il enfin. Elle ne prend pas assez de poids. Ça fait quelques temps que j'ai remarqué un ralentissement de sa croissance.

Jamar hésita.

\- Heu... elle va bien?

\- Non, coupa le Vulcain, elle ne va pas bien. Pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à risquer votre vie alors que les chances qu'elle survive sont si faibles?

\- Nous avons déjà eux cette discussion, dit-il avec froideur, et je ne changerai pas d'idée, alors dites-moi ce qui se passe et ce qu'on peu y faire.

\- L'utérus artificiel que je vous ai implanté est en train de se dégrader. Alors, elle ne reçoit pas assez d'éléments nutritifs et c'est pour ça qu'elle accuse un retard de développement.

\- Quelles sont les options?

\- Je ne peux pas changer l'utérus artificiel, mais je peux ajouter un dispositif qui contiendra suffisamment d'éléments nutritifs, qui sera relié au fœtus et qui les diffusera dans son organisme, comme si elle avait un deuxième cordon ombilical.

\- Alors faites-le.

\- Ça ne s'est jamais fait, lieutenant, je ne peux pas en garantir le résultat.

Ça n'ébranla pas le futur père.

\- Je comprends. Merci de tous les efforts que vous faites, docteur.

\- Je vais devoir faire quelques préparatifs pour l'intervention, abdiqua-t-il, revenez demain. Vous devrez ensuite prendre quelques jours de repos.

\- Je vais en aviser le commandeur White.

Il se releva et quitta l'infirmerie. Le docteur le regarda partir. Il avait beau être en désaccord avec son choix, il admirait, du moins à sa façon, son obstination et son courage.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Quand Kirt Jamar fut remis de son intervention, il reprit son poste sur la passerelle pour une nouvelle mission temporelle. Le Hawking était en route pour enquêter sur une intervention temporelle répertoriée au 23e siècles. Cependant, au moment où le vaisseau s'était glissé dans la fissure temporelle, une explosion survint et le vaisseau émergea au beau milieu d'une bataille.

\- Alerte rouge, levez les boucliers, ordonna Myriam White.

\- Au rapport, s'écria le capitaine Roberge alors que le Hawking était secoué et que les lumières clignotaient.

\- Nous sommes aux 26e siècle, dit Giona. L'an 2563.

\- Nous avons été expulsés du couloir spatio-temporel par une explosion de particule anionique si puissante qu'elle a fissurée l'espace-temps, expliqua Simon Byrd.

Un gros vaisseau, brisé en deux, dérivait tout près d'eux. Un autre vaisseau, plus petit, lança des salves dans sa direction.

\- Enseigne Douze, éloignez-nous de la zone de guerre, immédiatement.

Le vaisseau fut alors secoué par une autre explosion.

\- On nous tire dessus, cria Jamar. Les boucliers sont à 45%.

\- Manœuvre d'évasion Alpha.

Le vaisseau évita à la dernière minute les salves d'un autre vaisseau qui venait de se joindre au premier.

\- Fréquence ouverte.

\- Ici le capitaine Léa Roberge du USS Hawking, nous nous sommes retrouvés accidentellement dans votre champs de bataille. Nous ne sommes pas du coin et nous ne sommes pas impliqués dans votre guerre. Cessez le feu et laissez-nous partir.

\- Ils ne répondent pas.

\- Ils ne comprendront que la force, reprit Myriam.

\- Faites feu avec toutes les armes disponibles, mais évitez de le détruire, nous voulons seulement le désarmer.

\- À vos ordres, capitaine.

Une série de tirs de phaseur et de torpilles touchèrent les deux vaisseaux. D'autres vaisseaux quittèrent le champs de bataille, arrivèrent en renforts et bientôt le Hawking fut encerclé.

\- Ils arment leurs torpilles, dit Jamar.

\- Capitaine, dit la Bajoranne, je détecte une autre flottille qui se dirige droit vers nous.

\- Ils arment aussi leurs torpilles.

\- Appelez-les!

Mais avant que l'ordre de Léa n'eut été obéit, les vaisseaux qui les encerclèrent se tournèrent vers les nouveaux venus et bientôt les combats reprirent entre les deux flottilles.

\- Les nouveaux venus nous contactent, capitaine.

\- Sur écran.

L'image d'un Romulanais apparut sur l'écran.

\- Vaisseau de la Fédération. Réglez la fréquence de vos phaseurs à 47.1 et joignez-vous à nous.

L'image disparut.

\- Lieutenant Jamar, réglez la fréquence des phaseurs, mais ne tentez pas de détruire les vaisseaux ennemis, nous devons seulement participer suffisamment pour être crédibles, nous ne pouvons pas intervenir.

\- Oui, capitaine.

Le Hawking se lança dans la mêlé et la flottille ennemie fut mise en déroute. Le Romulanais rappela.

\- Beau combat, capitaine, je suis le commandeur Set'nac. Êtes-vous de la Fédération?

\- Oui, je suis le capitaine Roberge du USS Hawking, merci d'être venu à notre secours.

\- Merci à vous d'être venu. Je croyais que la flotte de la Fédération arriverait à notre secours trop tard.

Léa s'imagina que la Fédération devait avoir un traité avec les Romulanais de cette époque : qui aurait pu croire ça? Pour répondre à l'interrogation de son vis-à-vis, elle improvisa.

\- Les autres vaisseaux vont arriver un peu plus tard, mon vaisseau se trouvait plus près quand nous avons été appelés.

\- Avez-vous une équipe médicale, capitaine Roberge? Nous avons un nombre importants de malades avec une équipe médicale réduite.

\- Je peux vous fournir un peu d'aide.

\- Nous avons une station près d'ici. Amenez vos médecins, infirmiers et matériaux là-bas. Je vous envoie les coordonnées.

\- Nous y serons, commandeur. Roberge terminé.


	2. Le docteur Goldman

**Juin 2374**

Le docteur Sermak se trouvait à bord du USS Avenger en direction de la colonie Sigma alpha 3, une colonie humaine qui s'était retrouvé trop près de la zone de combat. La colonie avait été évacuée, mais la Fédération utilisait la planète pour regrouper ses troupes avant le combat. Il venait d'être affecté au vaisseau et n'avait pas eut la chance encore d'aller se présenter à son supérieur, le docteur Goldman.

Il se rendit à l'infirmerie du vaisseau et marcha jusqu'au bureau du docteur Goldman. C'était un humain d'une cinquantaine d'années, il portait un grade de commandeur et ses cheveux noirs était tachetés de fils blancs. Il entra. Goldman leva vers lui des yeux gris.

\- Docteur Sermak, au rapport.

\- Il n'est pas nécessaire de vous mettre au garde-à-vous avec moi, mon garçon.

\- Je ne suis pas votre garçon.

\- C'est une expression humaine.

\- Je l'ai déjà entendue, elle met en perspective le fait que je sois plus jeune que vous et c'est plutôt péjoratif et donc irrespectueux. Il serait préférable d'utiliser les protocoles établis pour éviter toute ambiguïté.

Sermak pensait que le docteur Goldman se choquerait, mais à la place, il sourit.

\- J'aime les Vulcains, admit-il, ils ont toujours une perspective rafraîchissante. Comment voulez-vous que je vous appelle, alors?

\- Je crois que docteur serait le terme approprié.

\- Est-ce que vos amis vous appelle docteur?

\- Nous ne sommes pas amis.

\- Non, bien sûr, mais je n'aime pas la distance forcée qui semble être la norme dans Starfleet, si vous ne me donnez pas un meilleur terme, je vais continuer à vous appeler « mon garçon ».

Sermak releva un sourcil.

\- Je préférerais que vous m'appeliez par mon titre ou par mon grade, mais si la distance vous crée un si grand malaise, je suis prêt à accepter que vous m'appeliez Sermak.

Goldman se mit à rire.

\- Je ne crois pas que nous allons nous ennuyer avez vous, Sermak.

\- Si vous le dites.

Le quinquagénaire reprit son sérieux.

\- À chaque fois que j'ai un nouvel assistant sous mes ordres, je lui pose toujours la même question. Ça m'aide à bien le cerner.

Le Vulcain hocha la tête.

\- Qu'apporterez-vous à mon équipe?

\- Je suis un Vulcain et je sais garder la tête froide. Je vous suis donc essentiel, considérant que nous sommes en première ligne dans cette guerre.

Pour la première fois, le visage du médecin en chef s'assombrit.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que vous saurez garder la tête froide?

\- Je suis un Vulcain, répéta-t-il comme si ça suffisait.

\- Je connais bien les Vulcains, je sais qu'ils sont capables d'émotions et ce que vous allez vivre risque de tester votre contrôle mental au delà de tout ce que vous avez connu avant.

Le Vulcain ne broncha pas.

\- C'est ça, comprit-il, si vous vous êtes portés volontaires, c'était pour tester votre contrôle mental.

\- Je suis venu là où je suis le plus utile.

\- Je ne vous crois pas. Vous êtes jeunes, et même les Vulcains connaissent l'arrogance de la jeunesse, ce sentiment d'invisibilité qui semble pallier au manque d'expérience de la vie.

\- Vous vous trompez. Je suis étranger à ce genre de pensée.

\- Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous embarquez. Je vous offre une chance de repartir, Sermak. Pensez-y bien. Après, il sera trop tard.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

 **Retour au présent**

Le Vulcain se réveilla en sursaut, il lui fallut un bon moment avant de prendre conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait, sur le Hawking et non sur l'Avenger.

Mais l'histoire semblait vouloir se répéter. Pour les prochains jours, il devrait à nouveau porter le poids de la médecine de guerre. Et cette perspective lui faisait peur. Il était un Vulcain, il ne devait pas ressentir la peur. Le fait de s'en apercevoir augmentait son inquiétude. Il était en train de perdre un contrôle durement acquis.

Il se plaça en position méditative et médita plus longtemps qu'à l'habitude.

Il se rendit ensuite à l'infirmerie où Jamar l'attendait alors que les infirmiers emballaient des instruments et du matériel médical avec le docteur Hull pour aller sur la station.

\- Vous êtes en retard, lui fit remarquer Jamar.

\- Installez-vous, ordonna le Vulcain d'un ton froid.

Jamar se coucha sur le bio-lit et le docteur déploya l'arche et commença son examen.

\- Le dispositif de nutrition artificiel semble bien fonctionner. Son développement est revenu à la normal.

\- Ça me soulage, avoua Jamar.

La console se mit alors à biper. Le Vulcain releva un sourcil.

\- Vous devez me reporter le moindre problème, lieutenant.

\- Vous ne m'en avez pas laissé le temps. J'ai ressenti des douleurs au ventre.

\- Quand est-ce que ça a commencé?

\- Cette nuit.

\- Vous auriez du m'appeler.

\- Mais je vous voyais au matin! Qu'y-a-t-il, s'inquiéta le chef de sécurité?

\- Il y a un décollement placentaire.

\- Et c'est mauvais?

\- En effet. Je vais devoir vous relever de vos fonctions et vous mettre au repos total.

\- Voulez-vous dire que je ne pourrai plus m'entraîner?

\- Vous devrez rester tranquille, lieutenant.

\- Et les katas? Si je les faits lentement?

Le médecin secoua la tête.

\- Très bien, je vais vous expliquer le problème. Vous en être au deuxième trimestre. Pour une femme la situation est préoccupante, mais le risque est moins élevé que dans votre cas. Quand il y a un décollement, c'est signe qu'il y a un hématome, donc un saignement. Dans votre cas, le sang ne peut pas s'évacuer, ça va donc empirer rapidement et ça risque de vous tuer tous les deux.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas l'arrêter?

\- C'est ce que je vais tenter de faire par une intervention d'urgence, mais ensuite, le moindre mouvement brusque et... Je devrais peut-être vous garder à l'infirmerie pour le reste de la grossesse. Ce serait plus prudent.

\- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, répondit Jamar, je vais me confiner dans mes quartiers et je vous promet d'être sage.

\- Très bien, restez étendus, je vais vais me préparer pour l'intervention.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

La station était immense, plus grande que tout ce que le capitaine Léa Roberge avait vue avant. C'était un petit monde en soi. Elle avait un style qui rappelait les stations cardassiennes, avec un anneau concentrique et des extrémités en pointes. Cependant, la station était beaucoup plus longues et il y avait cinq anneaux plutôt qu'un seul, mais seule une partie de la station était encore habitable. Elle avait été lourdement endommagée par la guerre et on pouvait remarquer des sections entières criblées et plongées dans le noir. Ce qui lui donnait des allures de station fantôme.

Léa avait réfléchit longuement avant d'accepter la requête du Romulanais. Elle ne pouvait interférer à cette époque. Cependant, le générateur de fissure temporelle avait été endommagé lors de leur brusque sortie et ils auraient besoin de matériaux pour le réparer. Il lui faudrait négocier.

\- Arrimage complété, dit alors l'enseigne Douze-Cent-Trois

\- Passerelle à Sermak, rejoignez-moi avec votre équipe au quai d'arrimage.

\- J'arrive tout de suite, capitaine.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Quand Sermak arriva au quai d'amarrage, le capitaine, les officiers de sécurité, le docteur Hull, quelques infirmiers et les caisses remplie de fournitures médicales l'attendaient.

Tout ça lui rappelait sa première mission dans les unités d'assaut quand il était arrivé dans la zone de combat sur une colonie que les Cardassiens avaient attaquée. Ils s'étaient téléportés, avec l'équipe médicale et du matériel, directement dans la zone de guerre, dans un secteur plus reculé, et ils avaient installé une infirmerie de fortune. Peu de temps après, les premiers blessés avaient commencé à arriver.

Les combats avaient duré plus de 48 heures et les blessés ne cessaient d'arriver. Il devait effectuer un triage en prenant les cas les plus graves d'abord. Puis, ils passaient aux cas plus secondaires. Ironiquement, les blessés les plus graves étaient ceux qui souffraient le moins. Ils arrivaient souvent inconscient, alors que les autres gémissaient ou criaient en attendant leur tour. C'était effectivement un excellent test pour son contrôle mental et après cette première bataille, il se félicitait d'avoir pu garder son sang froid.

Maintenant, il devrait sûrement faire la même chose, soigner les blessés et garder son sang froid. Cependant, il avait perdu l'arrogance de la jeunesse, il savait qu'il n'était pas invincible.

Le sas s'ouvrit et un groupe d'officiers Romulanais ramassèrent les caisses remplies de fournitures médicales et les guidèrent vers l'entrepôt de la station où une infirmerie de fortune avait été installée.

Dès qu'il entra, il sut pourquoi ils avaient à ce point besoin d'aide. Il y avait des centaines de patients couchés sur des civières. Une dizaine de Romulanais s'occupaient d'eux, mais en les observant, Sermak se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait qu'un médecin parmi eux et les autres avaient des compétences limités pour soigner. Le médecin Vulcain se rendit droit vers le médecin romulanais. Quand ce dernier le vit, il leva la main et lui fit le salut vulcain.

\- Longue vie et prospérité, lui répondit Sermak. Je suis le docteur Sermak, que se passe-t-il exactement?

\- Nous supposons une attaque biologique, mais n'avons pas trouvé l'agent infectieux. C'est comme une épidémie, mais seuls les combattants qui ont été dans la flotte de la bataille de Méridor 5 ont été atteint. Il n'y a aucun signe de contagion.

\- Je ferai installer un laboratoire de recherche ici-même, dit Sermak en sortant son tricordeur.

Il s'avança vers un des patients et le scanna, puis il releva un sourcil.

\- Avez-vous déjà vu quelque chose comme ça, docteur?

\- Non, mais ça me rappelle un article que j'ai lu au sujet d'une peste qui s'attaquait à une espèce du cadran delta, les Vividiens. Ça dévorait littéralement tous leur organes.

\- Cette description correspond bien à ce que nous avons là. Comment les Vividiens traitaient-ils cette peste?

\- De la façon la plus immorale, répondit le Vulcain, mais je ne détecte aucun agent viral. Ça pourrait être les effets d'une irradiation.

Il se tourna vers quelques officiers à qui il donna des instructions pour l'installation du laboratoire.


	3. Quand la compassion est un problème

**Novembre 2374**

Au bout de quelques semaines, Sermak était plutôt satisfait de lui-même, il avait travaillé sans relâche et avait sauvé de nombreuses vies tout en gardant ce détachement professionnel très utile à un médecin, mais essentiel à un Vulcain.

Ce matin-là, cependant, les choses devaient changer brutalement. Son vaisseau avait été appelé sur les lieux d'un champ de bataille. Le combat était terminé et la Fédération l'avait perdu. De nombreuses épaves de vaisseaux dérivaient et des nacelles de sauvetage flottaient partout autour. L'Avenger récupérait les nacelles et l'infirmerie du vaisseau se remplissait de blessée. Une situation à laquelle il était maintenant habitué.

Au milieu des blessés, il remarqua une jeune femme vulcaine avec une profonde blessure au thorax. Quand il l'examina, il découvrit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle. Trop d'organes vitaux avaient été touchés et il manquait de temps et de matériel pour pratiquer une opération dont les chances de réussites étaient faibles.

Comme il s'agissait d'une Vulcaine, il lui énonça les faits sans détours.

\- Il me reste combien de temps, demanda-t-elle.

\- Quelques heures.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose contre la douleur?

\- Les réplicateurs sont en pannes et nous manquons de médicaments. Je peux vous donner un sédatif, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant.

\- Alors la solution logique est de me tuer maintenant, docteur.

Cette remarque l'étonna. Bien sûr que c'était logique, elle occupait un lit et accaparait son temps, alors que les besoins étaient criants, mais l'éthique médicale lui interdisait de commettre un tel geste.

\- Je n'en ai pas le droit.

\- Vous le devez, insista-t-elle.

\- Laissez moi vérifier si je peux vous trouver quelque chose de plus fort contre la douleur.

\- Il est illogique de gaspiller des médicaments pour moi, docteur.

\- Je suis un médecin, pas un bourreau, objecta-t-il.

Il vit alors les yeux de sa patients se remplir de larmes. Elle réussit à reprendre le contrôle, mais c'est avec une voix incertaine qu'elle lui parla, et ce qu'elle lui dit le marqua à jamais.

\- Je ne serai pas capable de maintenir mon contrôle mental plus longtemps.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était médecin, il ressentit de la compassion. On avait beau dire que les Vulcain ressentaient la douleur, mais la souffrance d'un Vulcain différait de celle d'un Humain. Perdre le contrôle de ses émotions, dans ce contexte, c'était perdre sa dignité.

\- Permettez-moi de vous aider, dit-il alors. Je pourrais fusionner mon esprit avec le vôtre pour vous transmettre un peu de mon contrôle.

Elle serra les dents.

\- Dans mon état, vous risquez des dommages cérébraux et ils ont besoin de vous. Il est illogique de prendre ce risque.

\- Sermak , s'écria Goldman. Nous avons besoin de vous par ici.

Une dizaine de nouveaux blessés venaient d'arriver et le personnel médical en avait plein les bras.

Sermak se décida. Il prit une seringue et programma une dose massive et létale d'un médicament. Il posa la seringue près de la patiente et s'en alla sans la regarder.

À la fin de l'alerte, Goldman appela Sermak dans son bureau.

\- Sermak, je crois que cette seringue est à vous.

Il reconnu la seringue qu'il avait posée près de la Vulcaine. Elle avait été utilisée.

\- Où l'avez-vous trouvée?

\- Près d'une patiente qui semble se l'être injectée elle-même.

\- C'est inhabituel.

\- Elle en est morte, Sermak.

\- Était-elle gravement blessé?

\- Mortellement, mais ça n'explique pas votre négligence.

\- J'ai été négligent, en effet, dit-il. Il y avait beaucoup de patients et j'ai malencontreusement perdu cette seringue. Je dois être sanctionné pour cette erreur.

\- Cessez de jouer ce petit jeu avec moi. Vous êtes un exemple de perfectionnisme. Vous n'oubliez jamais rien et vous ne faites jamais d'erreur. Le mot négligence ne s'applique pas à vous.

\- C'est sûrement la fatigue, insista le Vulcain. Il y a plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas dormi.

\- Je crois connaître l'explication, mais je trouve ça difficile à croire de la part de quelqu'un d'aussi détaché. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous sanctionner, Sermak, mais en tant que médecin, je suis inquiet. Ce genre de comportement n'est pas normal pour un Vulcain.

\- Je suis fatigué et j'ai été négligent, insista Sermak.

\- Très bien, abdiqua Goldman. Allez vous reposer.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

 **Retour au présent**

Myriam se rendait vers ses quartiers, quand elle passa devant la porte des quartiers du lieutenant Jamar. Elle arrêta devant la porte. Elle avait su qu'il avait été relevé de ses fonctions par le docteur. Elle se demanda s'il allait bien. Au delà de ses sentiments mitigés au sujet de ce bébé, elle se sentait coupable. L'état du lieutenant se dégradait et c'était elle qui avait accepté le transfert du fœtus. Elle aurait du refuser. Il lui en aurait voulu, mais au moins, il n'en serait pas là.

Elle hésita et sonna.

\- Entrez, dit une voix lointaine.

Elle entra. Il était assis dans un fauteuil et lisait un livre sur les arts martiaux, une rare édition en papier. Il leva vers elle un regard surpris.

\- Commandeur White?

\- Je venais voir si vous alliez bien.

\- Je m'ennuie et je me sens inutile, mais je vais bien.

\- Je suis contente de l'apprendre. Je crois que je vais vous laisser.

Elle se tourna vers la porte.

\- Attendez!

Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Restez un peu plus longtemps.

Il devait vraiment s'ennuyer pour vouloir faire la conversation.

\- C'est que j'ai du travail.

\- Juste quelques minutes pour discuter. Êtes-vous allées sur la station?

\- Pas encore, mais je compte y aller demain.

\- Voulez-vous boire quelque chose, dit-il en se levant?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Au moment où il se leva, le visage de Kirt se crispa et il se tint le ventre à deux mains. Il s'affaissa. White se précipita vers lui et appuyant sur son communicateur.

\- White à Infirmerie, urgence médicale.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

\- Docteur Sermak, dit une voix féminine derrière lui.

Il sursauta. Il y avait des heures qu'il travaillait sur cette étrange maladie qui était, effectivement, les conséquences de l'utilisation d'une arme. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un agent infectieux, mais des conséquences d'une forme de d'irradiation jamais vue. Cependant, il ne cherchait pas le remède, mais une façon d'apaiser les douleurs des patients. Le capitaine l'avait formellement averti avant de l'envoyer. Il ne devait rien faire qui aurait un impact sur l'histoire. Et guérir un nombre important de patients d'une étrange maladie était effectivement une ingérence historique.

C'était logique, mais en voyant les dégâts que la maladie faisait sur ses patients, ça lui causait un problème de conscience.

Cependant, malgré les cauchemars récurrents des derniers jours et une difficulté plus grande a garder le contrôle, il restait détaché, pour l'instant.

Il se tourna vers son interlocutrice.

\- Qu'y a-t-il?

\- Vous avez un appel urgent du Hawking. Un de vos patients est au plus mal.

Il pensa immédiatement au lieutenant Jamar. Il se leva et donna quelques instructions à son équipe avant de retourner sur le vaisseau.


	4. Moments de crise

Quand le docteur entra dans l'infirmerie, White était toujours avec Jamar. Il était étendu sur un bio-lit t et il se tordait de douleurs. Le docteur prit son tricordeur et l'examina, puis se tourna vers un infirmier.

\- Quinze CC de Melorazine.

Ce dernier prit une seringue, la programma et la tendit au médecin qui fit l'injection. Le traits de Jamar se détendirent un peu.

\- Que se passe-t-il, dit-il alors avec difficulté?

\- L'hématome a progressé et le décollement placentaire est encore plus important. Vous avec une hémorragie interne, lieutenant.

\- Vous pouvez arranger ça?

\- Je dois vous opérer de tout urgence, dit enfin le Vulcain. Il faudra vous retirer le fœtus.

\- Il n'en est pas question.

\- Nous avons atteint les limites de ce qui est possible de faire. Ce bébé ne survivra pas et il est en train de vous tuer.

\- Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Trouvez quelque chose.

\- On peut endiguer l'hémorragie par une autre intervention, mais vous avez été souvent opéré récemment et chacune de ses interventions ont causé un choc au fœtus. Au bout du compte, le fœtus est condamné. Elle est trop jeune pour survivre dans une couveuse.

\- Je suis d'accord pour l'opération, mais elle reste là tant qu'elle est vivante. D'ici là, vous trouverez quelque chose.

\- Vous devrez rester allongé à l'infirmerie pour les trois prochains mois et je ne garantie pas votre survie.

\- J'en prend le risque.

Le médecin releva un sourcil et se tourna vers l'infirmier pour lui demander de préparer le patient pour l'intervention. Il se tourna alors vers Myriam.

\- Commandeur, quand j'aurai stabilisé le lieutenant, j'aurai besoin de vous parler.

Elle hocha la tête et quitta l'infirmerie.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Léa retourna sur la station. Elle avait besoin d'information. Après avoir étudié les données des scanners, ils avaient découvert que leur expulsion du vortex n'était pas un accident. Ils avait été attaqué et la signature énergétique de l'arme qui les avait attaqués ne correspondait à rien de ce qu'elle connaissait. Léa espérait ces Romulanais du futur connaîtrait ce type d'arme.

Elle emmena un padd avec elle et alla à la rencontre du commandeur Toprak, le commandant de la station, guidé par un officier romulanais. Elle avait communiqué avec le commandeur auparavant et il l'attendait. Il la fit entrer dans son bureau et lui serra la main avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir.

Elle lui tendit le padd. Il y jeta un bref regard.

\- Avant tout, capitaine Roberge, je tiens à vous remercier de l'aide que vous nous avez apportés.

\- Nous aurions aimé faire plus, commandeur, pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas trouvé le remède.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, vous aurez bientôt de l'aide supplémentaire.

Léa lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

\- Trois vaisseaux de Starfleet viennent nous prêter main forte. Ils seront là, demain.

C'était le temps de tirer sa référence. Les vaisseaux réguliers n'étaient pas informés de l'existence de l'Agence. Ils ne reconnaîtraient pas son vaisseau et elle passerait pour un imposteur. Si elle était chanceuse, ils trouveraient peut-être le Hawking dans les bases de données historiques, mais elle aurait beaucoup de questions à répondre et elle ne pouvait rien dire.

\- Il viennent nous relever, dit-elle. Je vais faire les préparatifs de désamarrage.

\- Pourquoi si vite? Ne voulez-vous pas saluer vos collègues avant?

\- J'ai mes ordres.

\- Je ne vous crois pas. Je leur ai parlé de vous et ils ne vous connaissent pas.

Il sortit un distrupteur de sous son bureau et la mit en joue.

\- Qui êtes-vous vraiment, capitaine Roberge? Et que venez-vous vraiment faire ici?

Elle ne se laissa pas ébranler. Elle avait encore un as dans sa main. Les hautes instances de la Fédération étaient au courant de l'existence de l'Agence, même à cette époque. Si elle pouvait leur parler, elle pourrait partir.

\- Je parlerai à mes collègues à leur arrivé, dit-elle. En attendant...

\- En attendant, je vous fait mettre aux arrêts, vous et tout votre personnel présent sur la station. Vous êtes ma garantie que votre vaisseau ne filera pas avant l'arrivé de la Fédération. Ils décideront de votre sort.

\- Je vous assure que je suis de bonne foi. Je vous en prie : étudiez les données que je vous ai remises. Il faut trouver à qui appartient cette arme.

Le Romulanais ne répondit pas. Il appuya sur un bouton de son terminal.

\- Vous pouvez venir la chercher.

La porte s'ouvrit et deux officiers romulanais entrèrent pour se saisir d'elle. Elle se leva.

\- Je ne résisterai pas, dit-elle avec aplomb. Conduisez-moi à ma cellule.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

 **Janvier 2375**

Après avoir aidé une patiente vulcaine à s'euthanasier, le jeune docteur Sermak avait changé. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte immédiatement, mais il avait acquis une sensibilité qu'il n'avait pas avant et il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Les combats se succédaient et les blessés aussi. Il avait très peu de temps pour méditer et ça nuisait de plus en plus à son contrôle. Il s'en rendait parfois compte, mais il essayait de l'ignorer, parce que cette constatation faisait naître un sentiment de honte qui n'améliorait pas sa situation.

Malgré tout ses efforts, il n'arrivait plus à ignorer la souffrance dont il était témoin à chaque jour. Il se concentrait sur travail pour apaiser justement ces souffrances, mais la médecine de guerre avait la particularité de générer plus de souffrance. Il devait trier les blesser pour aller vers le cas plus grave, sans même avoir le temps de s'occuper tout de suite de ceux qui hurlaient de douleur. La douleur intense et prolongée causait, cependant, un traumatisme qu'il ne pouvait soigner, faute de moyen et de temps.

À chaque bataille, il épuisait son potentiel à contrôler ses émotions. Goldman avait raison. Il avait été arrogant. Il croyait que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre parce qu'il était Vulcain. Ne lui avait-on pas apprit depuis son jeune âge à quel point les émotions vulcaines étaient brutales et dangereuses? C'était un animal sauvage tapis aux fond de lui qu'il devait maîtriser à tout prix, sans jamais faire de concession.

Le vaisseau se dirigeait vers un autre champs de bataille et il restait encore des blessés à l'infirmerie. En attendant la prochaine bataille, les médecins et infirmiers, nombreux sur ce vaisseau, devaient assurer chacun un tour de garde. C'était le tour de Sermak.

Il entra dans l'infirmerie et entreprit une tournée des patients. Le premier cas était un enseigne humain de 22 ans. Il avait perdu un bras. Il se ferait poser une prothèse bionique quand il serait rapatrié sur Terre, mais en attendant, il devrait vivre avec un seul bras.

Sermak sortit son tricordeur et le scanna.

\- Tout va bien, enseigne, dit-il alors. Vous pouvez quitter l'infirmerie. Allez voir le commandeur Williams qui vous assignera des quartiers temporaires. Je vous suggère de prendre du repos en attendant votre démobilisation.

\- Allez-vous faire foutre, répondit l'enseigne.

\- Vous préférez rester ici, s'étonna le Vulcain.

\- Je veux qu'on me fiche la paix.

Le Vulcain ne comprenait pas la psychologie humaine, ce n'était pas son domaine, mais il savait que des traumatisme physique causaient parfois des traumatismes psychologiques. L'ennuie, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de psychologue sur ce vaisseau. Un conseiller avait avait bien été assigné, mais il avait été tué dans une bataille, alors qu'il aidait des officiers à amener des blessés. Son remplaçant n'était pas encore arrivé.

Il tenta une approche.

\- Quand vous serez rentrés, vous aurez un bras bionique. Il ressemblera à votre bras, il bougera comme votre bras et vous le sentirez comme votre bras.

\- Sale gobelin aux oreilles pointues. Je vous ai dit de me foutre la paix, cria-t-il!

Cette réaction inattendue l'atteint de plein fouet et son contrôle mental tomba. Il prit le patient par le collet.

\- Enseigne! Vous allez survivre et vous allez récupérer votre bras alors que tant d'autres n'ont pas eut cette possibilité.

Il le lâcha et continua de débiter sa colère sur le pauvre enseigne.

\- Ils arrivent par dizaines et nous ne pouvons pas tous les aider, cria-t-il! Il en meurt qui aurait dû survivre! Et nous ne faisons qu'éponger le sang!

Le docteur Goldman surgit de son bureau.

\- Sermak, s'écria-t-il! Ça suffit!

Le Vulcain se tourna vers son supérieur toujours aussi en colère.

\- Que faisons-nous ici? À quoi servons-nous? Nous ne faisons que prolonger la souffrance!

\- Docteur Sermak, reprit Goldman. Venez dans mon bureau.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son titre et cette constatation le ramena à la réalité. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire, il se sentit honteux. Il suivit Goldman dans son bureau. Dès qu'il eut passé la porte, Goldman prit son tricordeur et lui scanna le cerveau.

\- Il y a un débalancement chimique important, dit-il. Vous ne seriez pas dans cette phase qui revient à tous les sept ans chez les Vulcains.

\- Non, répondit-il catégorique.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas médité?

\- Que connaissez-vous de la méditation vulcaine?

\- J'ai fait un stage sur Vulcain au début de ma carrière, je connais bien la physionomie vulcaine et je sais que vous n'allez pas bien, Sermak. Beaucoup d'humains auraient pu réagir comme vous et je les aurais envoyés prendre du repos, mais pour un Vulcain, c'est un symptôme d'un problème beaucoup plus grave.

Il ouvrit une armoire, en sortit une seringue et la programma.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Sermak?

\- Inaprovaline, 45 milligrammes .

\- Un choix logique.

Goldman appuya la seringue dans son cou pour injecter le médicament.

\- Maintenant, je vous relève de vos fonctions pour les trois prochains jours.

\- Mais vous allez avoir besoin de moi. Nous allons vers un champs de bataille.

\- Vous ne serez d'aucune utilité dans cet état. Allez méditer dans vos quartiers et rapportez-vous à moi dans trois jours. Je jugerai de vos progrès.

\- À vos ordres, abdiqua Sermak qui n'arrivait pas à faire taire la boule d'émotion qui grandissait au creux de son ventre.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

 **Retour au présent**

\- Décimel à docteur Sermak?

Sermak se réveilla. Il avait eut la chance de ne pas être présent sur la station au moment des arrestations. Il avait du rester sur le Hawking après y avoir été rappelé, mais il n'avait plus d'assistant, le docteur Hull avait été arrêté avec les autres. Il se tourna vers sa table de chevet, prit son communicateur et appuya dessus.

\- Ici Sermak.

\- Docteur, dit l'infirmière, l'état du lieutenant Jamar empire.

\- J'arrive.

Ses cauchemars étaient de plus en plus intense, mais il n'avait pas de temps pour méditer. Il s'habilla en vitesse et partit. Quand il entra à l'infirmerie, deux infirmiers se tenaient au chevets du lieutenant, qui se tenait le ventre en gémissant. Il était en sueur et dans ses yeux, la douleur semblait insupportable. Le docteur prit son tricordeur et le scanna.

\- Lieutenant, dit-il. Je dois vous retirer le fœtus. C'est votre seule chance.

\- Non!

\- Vous êtes en train de mourir. Le fœtus ne survivra pas non plus.

\- Est-elle encore vivante?

\- Oui.

\- Alors ma réponse est non.

Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il sombra dans l'inconscience. Le docteur appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Sermak à White.

\- Ici White.

\- Avez-vous réfléchi à ce dont je vous ai parlé?

\- Comment va-t-il?

\- Il n'en a plus pour longtemps et il refuse l'intervention.

Il y eut un long moment de silence.

\- J'arrive, dit-elle enfin.


	5. L'autre alternative

Léa était seule dans sa cellule. Les autres officiers avaient été placés par petits groupes dans des cellules voisines. Un grade élevé avait parfois ses avantages, même si elle aurait préféré un peu de compagnie. La porte s'ouvrit et un homme de grande taille entra. Il était humain et portait un uniforme, mais pas le même que celui de Léa. Le design de son badge rappelait celui que Léa portait et son grade, près de son col, se formait de quatre petites lignes en diagonale, probablement un capitaine.

\- Je suis le capitaine Schneider, confirma-t-il.

\- Je suis le capitaine Roberge.

\- Vous êtes un mystère, capitaine. Votre vaisseau est ancien, votre uniforme est ancien. D'où venez-vous comme ça?

\- C'est classifié, mais si vous contactez Starfleet, ils pourront vous confirmer que je ne suis pas un imposteur.

\- C'est déjà fait et ils ne savent pas qui vous êtes.

Léa le regarda fixement, puis elle sourit.

\- Je connais aussi cette méthode d'interrogatoire, capitaine. Vous ne les avez pas encore contactés, parce que si vous l'aviez fait, vous ne me poseriez pas cette question.

Le capitaine se tourna vers un officier qui l'accompagnait, celui-ci lui remit le padd que Léa avait donné au commandeur Toprak.

\- Le plus étrange est cette requête. Pourquoi cherchez vous la configuration d'une arme standard de la Fédération?

\- Quoi? C'est une arme standard!

\- Votre vaisseau n'en est pas équipé, mais personne n'ignore la force de frappe de notre canon anionique.

Le Hawking avait donc été attaqué dans le vortex par quelqu'un possédant une arme standard de la Fédération du 26e siècle. C'était de plus en plus étrange.

\- Capitaine Schneider, dit-elle enfin, vous devez contacter Starfleet. Ils vous dirons, et j'en suis sure, de me libérer et de me donner les informations dont j'ai besoin sans poser de question. D'ici là, je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Le capitaine la regarda fixement pendant un long moment.

\- Vous êtes coriaces, capitaine Roberge. C'est d'accord, je vais contacter Starfleet, mais si vous m'avez menti, notre prochaine conversation ne sera pas aussi plaisante.

Il quitta la pièce.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Quand Kirt Jamar se réveilla, il se sentait mieux, beaucoup mieux. La douleur avait disparu, mais il était encore dans les vapes. Il se demandait par quel miracle le docteur avait pu réussir. Puis, il eut un affreux doute. Il releva la tête et regarda son ventre. Il était devenu plat.

C'était fini. Elle n'était plus là.

Tout son monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Il avait échoué et elle était morte. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la sauver, il l'avait perdue.

\- Non, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Calmez-vous, Kirt, fit une voix près de lui.

Il tourna la tête. Myriam White était assise à son chevet et elle avait un padd à la main qu'elle déposa sur la table de chevet. Il remarqua qu'elle ne portait pas son uniforme, mais une robe de chambre.

\- Il l'a prise! Je lui avait dit de ne pas le faire.

\- Ce que vous vouliez, c'est qu'elle vive, lieutenant, peu importe l'endroit.

\- Mais elle était trop jeune et trop faible pour l'incubateur. Il l'a tuée!

Il était désemparé. Il allait se lever, mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Tout va bien, Kirt, dit-elle alors, votre fille est vivante.

Il lui lança un regard incrédule.

\- Où est-elle?

Myriam se leva avec lourdeur et c'est là qu'il comprit. Sa robe de chambre se courbait autour de son ventre, mettant en évidence sa grossesse retrouvée. Myriam était à nouveau enceinte.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il détourna le regard, mais Myriam le remarqua.

\- Ce sont les hormones. Ça va s'atténuer dans votre cas, pas dans le mien, ajouta-t-elle avec dépit.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous changé d'idée?

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'idée; je ne veux pas d'enfant. Elle est toujours à vous et seulement à vous. Vous alliez mourir et je me sentais responsable. Le docteur m'a expliqué que ses chances de survie étaient meilleures si c'était moi qui la reprenait, question de compatibilité. Elle était trop faible à ce moment pour s'adapter à un autre hôte.

\- Pourquoi vous sentiez-vous responsables : c'était mon choix?

\- J'aurais dû choisir l'avortement. Nous n'en serions pas là.

Le regard de Jamar s'assombrit, il allait parler quand elle le coupa.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je vais la porter jusqu'au bout et ensuite, je vous la laisse. Je l'ai reprise parce que vous refusiez l'autre alternative et parce qu'après tout ce que vous avez enduré pour qu'elle vive, je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir. Ça aurait été trop cruel.

Jamar ravala douloureusement sa salive.

\- Merci, commandeur.

Cela la surprit. Comme il avait été élevé par des Tellarites, il n'utilisait jamais de formule de politesse. Il avait du faire un gros effort pour la remercier. Elle hocha la tête, reprit son padd pour retourner vers son lit, mais avant elle se tourna vers lui.

\- N'oubliez pas que vous m'en devez une, lieutenant.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

 **Janvier 2375**

Après avoir médité pendant trois jours, Sermak se sentait plus en contrôle. Il était certain que tout était rentré dans l'ordre et il était prêt à reprendre du service. Il se rendit à l'infirmerie. L'infirmerie était tranquille, l'urgence était passé. Elle était remplie de nouveaux patients en rémission. Le Vulcain traversa la pièce jusqu'au bureau de son supérieur. Il sonna.

\- Entrez, répondit Goldman.

Le Vulcain obéit.

\- Comment allez-vous, Sermak?

\- J'ai repris le contrôle, docteur Goldman, et je suis prêt à reprendre du service.

Goldman prit son tricordeur et sonda à nouveau le cerveau de Sermak. Il déposa le tricordeur et s'assit sur le coin de son bureau en lui jetant un regard navré.

\- Le débalancement chimique ne s'est pas résorbé, Sermak. Il a diminué, mais pas assez.

\- Je suis en contrôle, objecta Sermak.

\- C'est une illusion, votre contrôle est fragile et ça risque de s'effondrer à tout moment.

\- Je me contrôle, reprit-il sur un ton colérique qui le déstabilisa!

Il se ressaisit.

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, docteur. Que suggérez-vous?

\- Le mieux est de vous démobiliser et de vous retourner sur Vulcain. Seul votre peuple peut vous aider à régler ce problème.

\- Non, s'écria le Vulcain! Laissez-moi rester! J'ai seulement besoin d'un peu plus de temps pour méditer.

À ce moment, le vaisseau fut secoué et l'alerte rouge se déclencha. Goldman se tourna vers sa console. Il avait accès aux données des senseurs. Ça lui permettait de préparer son infirmerie sans déranger les officiers de passerelle, visiblement très occupés.

\- Nous sommes attaqués par trois vaisseaux Jem'Hadar.

\- Permission de reprendre mon poste.

\- Refusée. Retournez dans vos quartiers et attendez la fin de l'alerte.

Sermak avait envie de le cogner et en même temps, il avait honte. Son intellect lui disait que Goldman avait raison, mais il ne pouvait l'accepter. Il voulait être utile et ne pas pouvoir aider le mettait dans un état de grande confusion. Il plaça ses mains en position méditatives et pris une grande inspiration. Il sentit le calme revenir, mais il comprenait que c'était précaire.

\- À vos ordres, monsieur, dit-il enfin avant de quitter le bureau.


	6. Le retour du capitaine Roberge

**Retour au présent**

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, des officiers romulanais vinrent libérer tous les prisonniers et les conduisirent vers le sas auquel était amarré le Hawking. Il conduisirent le capitaine Roberge vers un autre sas. Visiblement, ils avaient reçu des ordres.

Le sas s'ouvrit devant un officier de sécurité qui la conduisit jusqu'au bureau du capitaine Schneider. Ce dernier avait perdu son arrogance et paraissait déconfit.

\- Bienvenue sur le USS Neverland, capitaine Roberge. Je suis à votre disposition.

\- Je constate que vous avez contacté Starfleet.

\- Je ne vous ai pas cru un moment. J'étais certains que c'était une façon de gagner du temps. Je me trompais. J'ai ordre de coopérer et de vous donner tout ce dont vous avez besoin. Vous devez vraiment être sur quelque chose d'important.

\- J'imagine que vous avez aussi reçu l'ordre de ne pas me poser de question à ce sujet.

\- En effet. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'être intrigué.

\- Très bien. Pour commencer, j'ai besoin des spécifications et des plans de votre canon anionique.

\- Comment pouvez-vous ignorer l'existence de ce canon?

\- Capitaine?

Il soupira.

\- D'accord, je vais vous les donner.

\- J'ai besoin aussi de certains équipements pour effectuer des réparations. Les Romulanais m'en ont fournis, mais il manque encore quelques éléments.

\- Vous n'aurez qu'à me donner une liste.

\- Et maintenant, dit-elle en se levant, j'aimerais retourner sur mon vaisseau.

\- D'accord, mais j'ai une question.

Léa jeta vers lui un regard sévère.

\- Si vous jugez que vous ne pouvez pas répondre, ne répondez pas, capitaine. C'est en lien avec l'épidémie.

Elle se rassit.

\- Allez-y.

\- Je constate que votre chef médical a fait des recherches sur cette maladie et ses découvertes sont inquiétantes.

Ça souleva son intérêt.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Tout d'abord, selon le rapport de mon chef médical, votre médecin de bord semble avoir trouvé la cause, mais il cherchait un moyen d'atténuer les symptômes et non de soigner la maladie, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ça?

\- Je n'en ai pas le droit. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur ces découvertes? Le docteur Sermak m'a mentionné un type de radiations inconnues.

\- Inconnues, vous êtes sérieuses! Il s'agit d'intoxications après une exposition prolongée aux antichronitons. Nous avons déjà vu ces symptômes avant.

Léa savait très bien ce qu'était un antichroniton par sa formation en physique temporelle et parce qu'elle en avait émis pendant une partie de sa vie avant d'en être libéré par Q. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler que ça puisse rendre malade.

\- Qu'est-ce qui cause ça normalement?

\- Je ne peux pas croire que vous l'ignorez?

\- S'il-vous-plaît?

\- L'énergie temporelle est très répandu de nos jours, beaucoup de centrales chronitoniques existent. Ce genre d'intoxication survient chez les travailleurs qui y ont été explosé pendant longtemps avec une protection inadéquate. C'est assez rare. Il n'y a pas de remède. Nous n'avons par cherché à en développer, parce qu'il est facile de s'en protéger.

\- Les Romulanais utilisent-ils ce type de centrale?

\- Pas à ma connaissance.

\- Merci pour votre collaboration, capitaine.

Elle se leva pour quitter la pièce.

\- Une dernière question, capitaine Roberge.

Elle se retourna.

\- De quelle époque venez-vous exactement?

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle venait d'une autre époque avec les indices dont il disposait, mais la première directive temporelle s'imposait toujours, alors elle lui répondit par un sourire énigmatique et quitta le vaisseau.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Quand Léa retourna sur le Hawking, elle se dirigea droit vers la passerelle pour découvrir que Tom et non Myriam était aux commandes. Elle devait parler à son premier officier de cette situation. Tom lui expliqua que le commandeur White était à l'infirmerie, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer la raison que Léa était déjà retournée dans l'ascenseur.

Elle marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Quand elle entra, elle réalisa que Myriam y était en tant que patiente et non visiteuse. Elle avait assumé qu'elle était allée voir le lieutenant Jamar. Mais elle était étendue dans un bio-lit, en train de lire un padd.

\- Commandeur?

\- Capitaine, je suis contente de voir qu'ils vous ont libérées.

\- Tout va bien?

\- Oui, mais je dois me reposer après l'intervention.

\- Quelle intervention?

Myriam repoussa la couverture et Léa comprit en voyant son ventre arrondi.

\- Sérieusement?

\- C'était la seule façon de sauver cette tête de mule, dit-elle en pointant le lit où Jamar était étendu.

Il s'était rendormi et il ronflait.

\- Je quitte le vaisseau seulement pour douze heures et voilà le résultat, plaisanta Léa!

Myriam perdit son sourire.

\- Je ne peux pas dire que ça me plaît. Je ne m'imaginais pas que c'était si encombrant. J'aime dormir sur le dos, mais là, mon dos proteste à chaque fois que j'essaie, je me sens lourde à chaque fois que j'essaie de me lever et ça va aller en empirant.

Léa sourit.

\- Ça me rappelle des souvenirs.

\- C'est vrai, vous avez un fils.

\- C'est vraiment courageux ce que vous avez fait, Myriam.

\- Non, c'est lui le héros, pas moi.

\- C'est vrai, admit Léa. Kirt est quelqu'un de surprenant.

\- Il fera un très bon père. J'en suis sure.

Léa surprit de la tristesse dans son regard.

\- N'avez-vous pas envie de vous impliquer plus, d'être une mère?

\- J'ai envie de commander mon propre vaisseau. J'ai tout sacrifié pour ça. Il n'est pas juste d'avoir à faire un tel choix.

\- Non ce n'est pas juste, admit Léa, mais la vie ne nous donne pas toujours le choix.

Myriam fixait Léa, comme si elle réalisait quelque chose.

\- Matthew n'était pas un enfant désiré, si je comprends bien.

\- Nathan voulait des enfants, pas moi. Comme vous, je voulais me consacrer à ma carrière. Je l'ai convaincu d'attendre quelques années, le temps que ma carrière soit sur les rails, mais je crois que j'aurais toujours inventé une excuse pour ne pas le faire. Matt était un accident.

\- Est-ce que vous le regrettez?

\- Non, mais parfois oui. C'est compliqué. Beaucoup de gens ne voudrons pas l'admettre, mais élever un enfant fait ressortir ce qu'il y a de meilleur et de pire en nous. J'aime mon fils, Myriam, je suis contente qu'il soit dans ma vie, mais si c'était à recommencer, je ne suis pas sure que je le ferais encore.

\- Vraiment?

\- Il y a des jours où je vous dirais le contraire. Parce qu'il y a tellement de beau moment, de belles découvertes au travers les obstacles et les difficultés.

\- Que me suggérez-vous?

\- D'écouter votre cœur, de faire ce que vous croyez le mieux.

Elle soupira.

\- Mon cœur est sur la passerelle d'un vaisseau. Je ne me vois pas manipuler les biberons et les couches.

Elle se rassit dans son lit.

\- Vous étiez venues me voir pour quelle raison?

Léa lui résuma ce que lui avait appris le capitaine Schneider. Myriam écouta avec attention.

\- Si les Romulanais n'utilisent pas cette technologie et que la maladie est ainsi répandue, ça ne veut dire qu'une chose.

\- Il s'agit d'une nouvelle arme et d'une arme temporelle qui utilise le même principe que les centrales, répondit Léa.

\- C'est leur guerre, nous ne pouvons pas interférer.

\- C'est une arme temporelle, il est possible que ceux qui les ont attaqués ne soit pas de ce temps ou que l'utilisation ait des répercussion sur la ligne du temps. Il faut enquêter.

\- Mais cette technologie existe à cette époque.

\- Il y a tout de même un risque. Si nous découvrons que les responsables appartiennent à cette époque, nous n'interviendrons pas.

\- Vous avez raison. Nous devrions commencer par ces Kragons qui sont en guerre contre les Romulanais. Il faudrait vérifier s'ils possèdent cette technologie.

Léa hocha la tête.

\- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, commandeur. Je dois contacter le capitaine Schneider pour lui soutirer cette information.


	7. La colère du Vulcain

Le docteur Sermak était dans son bureau. Il avait demandé à ne pas être dérangé; il étudiait les données qu'il avait recueillies sur la station et celles que Léa avaient rapportées du Neverland concernant cette maladie qui touchait les Romulanais.

La théorie du capitaine se vérifiait : ces gens avaient été victimes d'une attaque avec des armes nouvelles. Le degré d'exposition était différent des contaminations par les centrales. Ça les avait frappés d'un coup et non progressivement. Le seul point en commun qu'avait tous les malades, à part leur appartenance à l'espèce romulanaise, était qu'ils avaient tous pris part à une bataille quelques jours auparavant, tout près du secteur où avait eut lieu la dernière bataille et tout près de l'endroit où le Hawking avait émergé du tunnel spatio-temporel. Ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard, il fallait y retourner. Il condensa les résultats de ses recherches sur un padd et se rendit au bureau du capitaine pour lui faire part de ses découvertes.

En sortant de son bureau, il traversa dans l'infirmerie. Il y avait trois patients : un ingénieur qui s'était brûlé en effectuant une réparation, Kirt Jamar et Myriam White. Tout deux se remettaient bien de l'intervention. Il était plutôt satisfait de ce revirement de situation. Avoir à prendre soin d'un patient aussi difficile que le lieutenant Jamar, à une période où il était amené à faire face aux démons de son passé, mettait son contrôle mental à rude épreuve. Les choses étaient maintenant revenues à la normale. Déjà, le fœtus était plus vigoureux depuis qu'il était retourné dans le ventre de sa mère. C'était bon signe. Il pensait écrire un article à ce sujet quand il aurait un moment.

Il se retrouva dans le corridor et son esprit vagabondait. Il repensait à la guerre. À l'époque, il avait été diagnostiqué avec l'équivalent vulcain d'un syndrome post-traumatique. Il avait du revenir sur Vulcain pour se faire soigner par un grand maître et entreprendre un dur combat pour retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions. Ça avait été une époque difficile et il n'aimait pas y penser. Il n'aimait pas quand l'infirmerie se remplissait de blessés des suites d'une bataille. Il n'aimait pas se retrouver une fois de plus dans une zone de guerre et au dessus de tout, il n'aimait pas le fait qu'il n'aimait pas, car il s'agissait d'une émotion.

Il avait été arrogant et Goldman avait eu raison dès le début. Il cherchait à tester son contrôle mental, mais jamais il aurait imaginer que ça se retournerait contre lui.

Lors de cette dernière bataille, sur l'Avenger, alors qu'il retournait dans ses quartiers, suivant les ordres de son supérieur, quelques Jem'Hadar avaient réussi à s'introduire dans le vaisseau et ils parcouraient les corridors en tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait.

Comme il n'était pas armé, quand il entendit les bruit de batailles, il se cacha dans des quartiers vides. Il entendit les Jem'Hadar passer et s'éloigner. Il sortit dans le corridor et réalisa alors qu'ils allaient tout droit vers l'infirmerie. Les Jem'Hadar étaient des soldats sans cœurs et sans âmes, créés pour combattre et incapables de pitié. Ils allaient massacrer les patients. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre. Il décida de changer de direction et de les suivre.

En chemin, il trouva deux officier de sécurité étendus par terre. Il vérifia leur pouls : ils étaient morts. Il ramassa le phaseur d'un des deux et poursuivit sa route. Quand il arriva vis-à-vis la porte, il entendait les tirs et des cris. Il entra.

Comme il s'y attendait, les Jem'Hadar tiraient sur les patients et le personnel médical qui s'étaient cachés derrière les bio-lits. Certains patients aussi étaient descendus de leur lit et se cachaient. Ceux qui étaient trop mal en point ou inconscient étaient entièrement exposés.

L'un des Jem'Hadar se tourna vers lui. Sermak allait tirer quand un autre Jem'Hadar, près de lui, le frappa à la tête et lui fit perdre son phaseur.

Pendant un moment, il eut la sensation de perdre le sens de la réalité. Il voyait les morts et leurs meurtriers, il respirait la fumée et entendait les cris. Il voyait les lumières des consoles. Il voyait les regards de terreurs et il sentait l'odeur du sang. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Tout ça lui semblait irréel.

L'instant suivant, la colère se déclencha, fulgurante et violente, comme si le monstre, tapis au fond de lui, s'était réveillé.

Avec une force inhumaine, il se jeta sur le Jem'hadar qui venait de le frapper et le frappa sauvagement en retour. Sans savoir comment il avait fait, il se retrouva avec l'arme du Jem'hadar dans les mains. Il sut tout de suite quoi faire : il tira.

Avec un long cri de rage, il abattit chaque soldat ennemi sans leur donner la chance de répliquer. Quand il furent par terre, son regard erra dans la pièce : il n'y avait plus que des blessés et le personnel médical qui le regardait avec surprise. Tout en tenant son arme contre lui, il s'affaissa sur le sol, le dos contre le mur, et continua de regarder partout autour comme un animal traqué. À ce moment, les lumières rouges signalant l'alerte s'éteignirent. L'attaque était terminée.

La première voix qui se leva fut celle de Goldman.

\- Trevor, assurez-vous que les Jem'hadar sont bien morts et appelez une équipe de sécurité. Vous trois, faites le tour de ceux qui ont été touchés par l'attaque. Hansen occupez-vous des autres patients. Vous deux, aidez les patients qui sont par terre à réintégrer leur lit. Je me charge de lui.

Sermak était assis par terre, appuyé contre un mur, et il tenait toujours aussi fermement son arme. Il s'y accrochait comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Goldman arriva à sa hauteur, il s'agenouilla face à lui. Il tenait une seringue à la main. Il lui parla avec douceur.

\- C'est terminé, Sermak. Vous pouvez déposer votre arme.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, son intellect refusait de l'aider, comme si la bête avait pris toute la place.

\- Sermak, vous nous avez tous sauvés. Il n'y a plus de danger. Vous êtes en sécurités, nous sommes tous en sécurités. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer.

\- Je...

\- Oui?

Il savait qu'il devait répondre quelque chose, mais quoi?

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il finalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous ne savez pas? Que se passe-t-il, Sermak?

\- Je ne sais pas comment reprendre le contrôle.

\- Le fait que vous l'exprimiez est déjà un bon signe. Donnez-moi cette arme.

Il tendit sa main vers l'arme. Sermak eut un mouvement de recul.

\- L'alerte est terminée, les Jem'hadars ont été neutralisés. L'arme n'est plus utile. La logique veut que vous la déposiez.

Le mot « logique » le ramena à la réalité. Il avait raison. Il n'était pas nécessaire de garder cette arme. Il était un médecin, pas un guerrier. Il réalisa alors avec horreur ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Je les ai tués!

\- Vous nous avez sauvés, insista Goldman.

\- Mon rôle est de protéger la vie.

\- C'est ce que vous avez fait. Vous nous avez tous sauvés, Sermak.

Le Vulcain jeta son arme devant lui, comme si, tout-à-coup, cet objet l'horrifiait.

\- C'est bien, dit Goldman. Maintenant, je vais vous injecter un calmant, ça va vous faire dormir. Il lui montra sa seringue.

Sermak voulu protester, puis, il réalisa qu'il avait envie de ce calmant. Il voulait s'endormir pour ne plus rien ressentir.

\- Allez-y, dit-il avec lassitude.

Goldman lui fit l'injection et les ténèbres l'accueillir. Il se réveilla dans l'infirmerie de l'Entreprise-E. Il fut transféré sur une station, puis sur un autre vaisseau qui le ramena sur Vulcain. Il sut plus tard que l'Entreprise était venu au secours de l'Avenger lors de cette attaque. Goldman en avait profité pour le faire transférer.

Peu de temps après, l'Avenger avait été détruit alors qu'il secourait un vaisseau à la dérive. L'épave était piégée et avait explosé avec le vaisseau-hôpital. Il n'y avait pas eu de survivant. Il n'avait jamais pu remercier Goldman de l'avoir sauver de lui-même.

Repenser à tout ça lui faisait anticiper le pire. C'était comme si la bête en lui gardait un œil ouvert, guettant l'occasion. Il savait maintenant que malgré leur force physique et leur intelligence supérieure, les Vulcains étaient les êtres les plus vulnérables de la Fédération. Leurs émotions étaient leur plus grande faiblesse.

Il arriva jusqu'au bureau du capitaine et sonna.

\- Entrez.

Sermak obéit.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous, docteur?

\- Je crois savoir où nous devons poursuivre cette enquête.

Il lui tendit le padd. Elle le parcourut rapidement.

\- C'est un excellent travail, docteur. Je crois que ça vaut la peine d'y faire un détours.

Elle déposa le padd.

\- Assoyez-vous, j'ai à vous parler.

Il obéit. Elle semblait hésiter.

\- Il y a des parties de votre dossier qui ne sont que pour mes yeux, dit-elle. C'est le privilège du capitaine de savoir qui sert sous mes ordres.

\- Je vois, dit-il, comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

\- Je suis au courant de ce qui vous est arrivé pendant la guerre. Je suis désolée d'amener ce sujet, mais avec cette zone de guerre et le fait que je vous ai demandé d'endosser à nouveau le rôle de médecin militaire, j'ai besoin de savoir si vous allez bien, si tout ça n'est pas trop pour vous.

Il resta silencieux, ne sachant comment réagir. Il espérait éviter de ressentir une autre émotion. Il constata au bout d'un instant qu'il avait gardé le contrôle.

\- C'est une attention délicate, capitaine. J'aimerais vous dire que votre inquiétude n'est pas fondée, mais je l'ignore. Pour l'instant, je garde le contrôle, mais depuis le début de cette mission, je suis envahis par des souvenirs... inconfortables.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Je vois. Préférez-vous que je donne le contrôle des opérations au docteur Hull?

\- Le docteur Hull est compétent, mais il est jeune et son expérience dans ce genre de situation est incomplète.

\- Docteur, je vous donne le choix. Il n'est pas question ici, de vous relever de vos fonctions, mais j'aurais beaucoup de difficulté à vous remplacer s'il fallait vous retourner sur Vulcain. Si vous étiez votre propre patient, que feriez-vous?

Il réfléchit un long moment.

\- Peut-être serait-il juste de transférer plus de responsabilités au docteur Hull. De plus, s'il constate une instabilité de ma part, il aura le droit de me relever de mes fonctions et de me confiner dans mes quartiers.

\- C'est une bonne idée.

\- Je vais aller l'en informer tout-de-suite, dit-il en se levant.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et il sortit.

Elle étudia attentivement son terminal. Le capitaine Schneider lui avait envoyé les informations demandées et elle nageait en plein mystère. Personne en dehors de la Fédération n'utilisait cette technologie nouvelle. Il était possible que certains groupes ou puissances le fassent en secret, mais officiellement, il n'y avait que la Fédération qui possédait des centrales chronitoniques et il n'y en avait pas dans les environs. Sa seule option était d'aller au coordonnées proposées par le docteur Sermak en espérant y trouver quelque chose.

\- Passerelle à Roberge.

\- Ici Roberge.

\- Nous recevons un message de Starfleet.

Les messages de Starfleet de son époque lui parvenait normalement quand elle était à la station, pas directement sur son vaisseau, à moins qu'elle soit à la même époque. Si elle recevait un message de Starfleet de cette époque, ça ne pouvait être que de Starfleet du 26e siècle et techniquement, ils n'avaient pas le droit de la contacter. Le seul vaisseau de l'Agence qu'ils pouvaient contacter était celui originaire de la même époque.

\- Passez-le à mon bureau, répondit-elle.

L'image d'un amiral portant un uniforme d'un style différent apparut sur son écran. Il s'agissait d'un Andorien dans la force de l'âge.

\- Je suis l'amiral Ketrech de Starfleet.

\- Je suis le capitaine Roberge. Amiral, vous savez que vous ne devez pas me contacter directement.

\- Je suis au courant, mais la situation présente m'oblige à contourner les règles.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Un de nos vaisseaux a détecté un vaisseau à la dérive près de votre secteur.

Elle se demanda en quoi ça la concernait, il y avait d'autres vaisseaux de Starfleet dans le coin et elle ne pouvait interférer.

\- C'est un vaisseau de Starfleet, poursuivit-il, mais ce n'est pas un de nos vaisseaux. Il s'agirait d'un vaisseau de classe Endeavour, du 25e siècle. Nous avons pensé que c'était peut-être un vaisseau de l'Agence.

Le USS Newton du commandeur Shiro était de classe Endeavour. Ils avaient été attaqués dès leur première mission et le capitaine avait été tué. Shiro a pris le commandement et elle l'assumait avec brio depuis. Le capitaine Roberge ne pouvait pas la nommer capitaine, elle n'en avait pas le grade. Seule l'amirauté de son époque le pouvait et ils le feraient certainement en temps voulu. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de commander un vaisseau, et le vaisseau en question ne pouvait être que le Newton.

\- Très bien, je vais aller y jeter un coup d'œil, Amiral.

\- Je vous fais parvenir les coordonnées. Starfleet terminé.

Elle regarda sur son écran. Les coordonnées étaient dans le secteur identifié par le docteur Sermak. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Elle fonça sur la passerelle.


	8. Le commandeur Shiro

Le commandeur Shiro était assise sur son fauteuil sur sa passerelle. Elle s'accrochait à ses accoudoirs, pendant que le vaisseau était secoué.

\- Au rapport.

\- Nous avons été expulsés du couloir spatio-temporel par ce qui semble être une explosion de particules anioniques, capitaine, et en émergeant, nous sommes tombés sur une torpille qui n'avait pas détonné.

Le protocole dans Starfleet voulait que l'officier officiellement aux commandes d'un capitaine soit appelé capitaine par ses subalternes, mais le grade à son col restait celui de commandeur.

\- Où sommes nous?

\- Nous sommes dans un système binaire inhabité. Il y a de grandes quantités de débris dans le secteur qui provienne de différents vaisseaux, possiblement un champ de bataille.

La console de l'OPS bipa.

\- Il y a des traces de radiations de toutes sortes. La bataille est récente : quelques jours tout au plus.

\- Quelle année?

\- Nous sommes en 2563.

\- Ingénierie. Rapport des dommages.

\- Les moteurs de distorsions ont été endommagés, il me faudra trois jours pour les réparer.

\- Pouvons-nous repartir dans le temps?

\- Non, le générateur de fissure temporelle est désactivé, il ne veut pas redémarrer, il y a sûrement des dommages.

\- Qu'en est-il des moteurs à impulsions?

\- Ils fonctionnent encore.

\- Y a-t-il une planète dans ce système qui soit habitable?

\- Elles sont toutes inhabitées, commandeur.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir s'il y a quelqu'un, je veux savoir s'il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un. J'ai de la difficulté à croire que nous avons été sortis du vortex par accident.

\- La quatrième planète est de catégorie M.

\- Alors, plein gaz vers cette planète.

Elle quitta la passerelle et se rendit dans son bureau. Il avait aussi été endommagé. Il y avait des débris sur son bureau et un fil pendant du plafond. Elle soupira et entrepris de nettoyer les dégâts et s'y attela pendant une bonne heure. Elle s'installa ensuite à son bureau et tenta de démarrer son terminal. Quand le vaisseau fut à nouveau secoué, l'alerte rouge se déclencha. Elle retourna sur la passerelle.

\- Que se passe-t-il?

\- Vous aviez raison, capitaine. On nous tir dessus, mais le bouclier tient le coup.

\- Manœuvre d'évasion. D'où viennent les tirs?

\- De la planète, mais toujours pas de signes de vie.

\- Il y a deux possibilités : ou bien ils savent masquer leur signes vitaux, ou bien c'est un système de défense automatique. Armez les phaseurs et tentez de désactiver ces canons.

Le vaisseau fut à nouveau secoué.

\- Boucliers à 60%.

\- Ils sont protégés par un champs de force, capitaine. Nous ne pourrons les désactiver.

\- Ouvrez une fréquence.

\- Pas de réponse.

\- Éloignez-nous de la planète.

Le pilote pianota sa console avec acharnement.

\- Que se passe-t-il?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas bouger. J'ignore comment ils ont fait. C'est comme s'il y avait des rayons tracteurs sur nous.

Le vaisseau fut à nouveau secoué.

\- Boucliers à 47%.

\- Des options?

\- Nous pourrions téléporter une équipe sur la planète pour désactiver cette arme.

\- Mais avec le champs de force?

\- Le champs de force protège les équipement et non la planète.

\- Non, dit Shiro, ce serait trop long et nous ne tiendrons pas aussi longtemps. Mettez toute la puissance sur les moteurs à impulsions.

Le pilote obéit et entreprit la manœuvre. Le vaisseau se mis à vibrer, puis tout cessa.

\- Ça ne fonctionne pas.

\- Capitaine, dit alors l'OPS. Un vaisseau de la Fédération vient de sortir de distorsion, il se dirige vers nous. C'est un vaisseau de l'Agence.

\- Lequel, insista-t-elle?

\- Le Hawking.

Elle soupira, comme si ça la contrariait. Le vaisseau fut secoué.

\- Ils nous appellent.

\- Sur écran.

L'image du capitaine Roberge apparut sur l'écran.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'assistance, commandeur Shiro?

\- Évitez d'approcher trop près, capitaine. Nous ne pouvons nous éloigner de cette planète, nous sommes pris dans un genre de rayon tracteur. Nous n'avons que les moteurs à impulsion et ça ne suffit pas.

\- Compris. Nous allons braquer un rayon tracteur sur vous et vous tirer de là. Préparez-vous à utiliser vos moteurs à impulsion en même temps que les miens, à mon signal.

Shiro se tourna vers son pilote et lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Les moteurs à impulsions sont prêts.

\- Allez-y, ordonna Léa!

Il y eut une forte vibration dans tout le vaisseau et une console scientifique explosa, puis, tout à coup, tout arrêta.

\- Nous sommes libérés, soupira le pilote.

\- Éloignez-nous un peu plus, ordonna Shiro. Merci de votre aide, capitaine Roberge.

\- Commandeur, veuillez-vous téléporter à mon bord immédiatement, nous avons à discuter.

Elle hésita.

\- Je crois qu'il serait préférable que je reste sur mon vaisseau, il y a un ennemi inconnu dans le secteur.

\- Je ne vous retiendrai pas longtemps, commandeur. Il important que nous fassions le point sur cette attaque. Il y a un problème sérieux à cette époque, dans ce secteur et un second vaisseau ne sera pas de trop pour résoudre ce problème.

\- À vos ordres, capitaine, dit-elle enfin.

L'écran s'éteint. Elle se tourna vers son premier officier.

\- Prenez la passerelle, lieutenant-commandeur.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Sermak retourna à son infirmerie. Conformément aux ordres du capitaine, il prit le docteur Hull à part et l'informa de la situation. Le jeune humain se montra compréhensif et accepta ses nouvelles responsabilités avec un flegme presque Vulcain.

Quand Sermak sortit de son bureau, il décida que le travail serait son meilleur moyen pour éviter les souvenirs douloureux. Il se tourna donc vers Jamar qui était toujours endormi. Il l'examina avec son tricordeur et prit note de ses progrès avant de se tourner vers Myriam.

\- Comment va-t-il?

\- Son état est stable. Il pourra sortir dans deux jours si ça continue à s'améliorer.

\- Tant mieux, je n'aurais pas aimé avoir fait ça pour rien.

\- Je vais vous examiner, commandeur.

\- Encore?

\- Vous devrez vous y habituer. D'ici la fin de cette grossesse, je devrai vous voir à toutes les semaines.

\- Pourquoi un suivi si serré, s'inquiéta-t-elle?

\- Vous êtes en pleine forme et votre corps a bien répondu à ce changement, mais pour le fœtus, ce sera plus difficile. Il est presque illogique qu'il ait pu survivre après toutes ces complications et ces interventions; et le transfert dans votre corps, même s'il a été bénéfique, lui a causé un choque.

\- Je comprends. Allez-y.

Il l'examina et prit ensuite des notes.

\- Vous êtes toutes les deux bien remises. Vous pouvez quitter l'infirmerie et reprendre vos occupations, mais évitez le surmenage.

\- Merci, docteur.

Elle ouvrit le tiroir où se trouvait son uniforme, puis hésita.

\- Puis-je utiliser votre réplicateur? Ça m'étonnerait que je sois capable d'enfiler cet uniforme.

\- L'infirmière Décimel vous montrera les modèles d'uniformes de maternité qui se trouve dans la base de donnée.

Il fit signe à l'infirmière qui guida White dans une pièce à l'arrière.


	9. Opération conjointe

Léa était assise dans son bureau et discutait avec le commandeur Shiro. Elle lui avait fait part des derniers événements et des informations qu'elle avait recueillies.

\- Vous croyez donc que ceux qui nous ont attaqués sont aussi des voyageurs du temps, demanda Shiro.

\- Ils utilisent la technologie temporelle et ils ont réussi à nous extraire de notre tunnel spatio-temporel. Un vaisseau, ça aurait pu être une coïncidence, mais deux, je ne crois pas.

\- Mais à qui avons nous donc affaire? Aux reptiliens, aux Krenims, aux psychotiques?

\- Aucun indice ne pointe vers un de ces groupes.

Shiro réfléchissait.

\- À moins que... Les Krenims utilisent bien des androïdes, n'est-ce pas?

Léa comprit où elle voulait en venir.

\- Ça serait pour ça que nous n'avons pas détecté pas de signes de vie.

Elle appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Roberge à passerelle, scannez la planète pour des signatures positroniques.

\- Capitaine, répondit Rhéa après un moment, les senseurs détectent quatre signatures positroniques sur la planète.

\- Merci, enseigne.

Elle se tourna vers son invité.

\- Ce sont bien les Krenims, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils cherchent. Ils ont épargnés notre station, mais ils nous attaquent dans le temps. Quel est leur but?

\- Peut-être cherchent-ils quelque chose que nous possédons.

\- Ou quelqu'un, ajouta Léa.

On sonna à la porte.

\- Entrez, répondit Léa.

Myriam entra. Elle avait choisi un uniforme dont le haut avait la forme d'une robe évasée jusqu'à la taille, soulignant sa grossesse, mais la couleur et le style était celui de l'uniforme standard.

\- Commandeur White, dit Léa, permettez-moi de vous présenter le commandeur Shiro.

Shiro se leva, mais elle semblait étonnée de voir Myriam. Elle ne bougeait pas et se contentait de la regarder.

\- Commandeur, demanda Léa?

Elle sursauta.

\- Enchantée, dit-elle alors, en tendant la main.

Les deux femmes échangèrent une poignée de main.

\- Si vous voulez vous asseoir, nous poursuivrons cette conversation.

\- Si vous permettez, capitaine, je préférerais retourner sur mon vaisseau. Il y a beaucoup de réparation à faire et je dois informer mon staff de la situation.

\- Avant, nous devons établir une stratégie. Assoyez-vous commandeur Shiro.

Shiro se rassit. Léa pianota sur son clavier et fit apparaître une image sur l'écran. Les deux commandeurs la regardèrent. C'était l'image de la planète avec des cercles concentriques autour d'un point précis de la planète.

\- Voici les données des senseurs du Hawking et du Newton après analyse. Il semble y avoir un puits gravitationnel en provenance de la planète qui piège les vaisseaux qui s'approchent trop. C'est un phénomène naturel. Ils ont sans doute choisi cet endroit pour profiter de ce phénomène.

\- C'est ce qui a piégé le Newton. Si nous y retournons, nous ne pourrons y échapper.

\- Une navette pourrait passer, reprit Léa. Sa masse n'est pas assez importante.

\- Je vois où vous voulez en venir, dit Myriam. Nous pourrions envoyer une équipe désactiver le champs de force qui protège les installation. Ensuite, nous pourrions les cibler avec des torpilles.

\- Le puits gravitationnel affectera tout de même la navigation de la navette, reprit Shiro. Le pilote devra être très talentueux. Mon pilote a beaucoup d'expérience.

\- J'en suis certaine, coupa Léa, mais l'enseigne Douze-cent-trois a un talent naturel pour piloter. Je ne vois personne de mieux pour cette mission. Quand ils auront désactivé le champs de force, il est possible que nous ayons besoin d'une téléportation d'urgence. Le Hawking devra s'approcher et risquera d'être pris dans le puits gravitationnel. Il me faudra votre aide pour en ressortir.

\- Le Newton pourrait aussi le faire, capitaine.

\- Le Hawking est plus petit, ce sera plus facile pour nous d'en sortir.

Shiro parut déçu.

\- Puis-je retourner sur mon vaisseau maintenant, demanda-t-elle sur un ton sec?

\- Vous êtes excusées.

Shiro quitta la pièce. Léa se tourna vers son premier officier.

\- Quel est votre opinion sur elle?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me faire une opinion. Elle me semble sympathique et je dois dire que je comprends sa déception.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'elle cache quelque chose. C'est seulement une intuition.

\- Elle vient d'un futur proche, elle a peut-être de bonne raison de cacher quelque chose. Il n'est pas bon d'en savoir trop sur son avenir.

\- C'est ce qui m'inquiète. Elle connaît peut-être le destin de ce vaisseau et de son équipage.

\- Vous craignez quelque chose de tragique?

Léa réfléchit un moment.

\- Non, ce serait ridicule. Nous pourrions faire un tonne de théorie sur les raisons de cette attitude et nous tromper à chaque fois.

\- Je suis d'accord. L'important, pour l'instant, est de trouver cette arme temporelle et de la neutraliser.

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Dans la navette, à part Douze-Cent-Trois qui pilotaient, se trouvaient Tomal Parksan, le docteur Sermak et deux officiers de sécurité. Le docteur avait demandé à faire partie de la mission, il croyait trouver sur la planète la source de la maladie des Romulanais. Tel que prévu, le voyage avait été mouvementé, mais ils avaient évité le piège des Krenims et s'étaient posés sur la planète en douceur.

La porte s'ouvrit et les officiers en sortirent. Ils étaient dans une zone désertique, sans végétation, mais avec une atmosphère respirable. De grosses pierres se trouvaient éparpillées partout autour et au loin, on voyait une tour métallique qui se dressait vers le ciel. Nul doute que c'était leur cible.

Tomal scanna les environs avec son tricordeur.

\- Le générateur du champs de force se trouve dans cette direction.

Le docteur Sermak regardait aussi son tricordeur.

\- Je détecte des tashyons au même endroit.

Tom ajusta son tricordeur.

\- Vous avez raison, tout le complexe utilise une centrale chronitonique comme source d'énergie.

\- Il y a aussi un taux important de radiations chronitoniques dans l'air. Je vais devoir inoculer tout le monde.

Il ouvrit son medkit, prit une seringue et fit une injection à chaque membre de l'équipe incluant lui-même.

\- Il y a eut un incident qui a causé une fuite importante, expliqua Tom alors qu'il regardait son Tricordeur, le taux de particules antichronitoniques est trop élevé. Les guerriers romulanais n'ont pas été attaqués, ils se sont retrouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Il se dirigèrent vers la tour. Au travers un champs de pierres dressées, il était facile d'approcher tout en restant à couvert. Ils ignoraient si les androïdes détecteraient leur arrivé et de quelle façon ces ennemis attaqueraient, alors ils restaient aux aguets.

Alors qu'ils avançaient, la tour grandissait et se dressait plus haut vers le ciel. Il ne serait pas facile d'y entrer. Tom continuait de scanner l'endroit avec son tricordeur.

\- Il faudra mettre des charges ici et là, dit-il aux officiers de sécurité qui s'empressèrent d'obéir.

Ils revirent se mettre à couvert et Tom les fit exploser. Il ne restait plus qu'à entrer par la brèche créé par l'explosion.

\- Vite, s'écria Tom, dépêchons avant que les androïdes ne détectent notre présence.

Le Vulcain regarda son tricordeur.

\- La source des radiations semblent venir de cet endroit. Je dois vous suivre pour prendre des relevés.

Tom acquiesça et ils entrèrent un à un par la brèche.

La pièce était exiguë et sombre. Une faible lueur venait des consoles qui tapissaient littéralement les murs. Tom s'approcha d'une console et appuya sur quelques boutons.

\- Je peux désactiver le champs de force, il me faudra quelques minutes.

Il ouvrit un panneau et commença à travailler. Les officiers de sécurité se postèrent un à la brèche et l'autre près de la porte qui donnait accès à l'intérieur du complexe. Douze et le docteur sortirent leur phaseur par prudence.

Au bout d'un moment, la console se désactiva. Tom Parksan se tourna vers une autre console et entreprit d'entrer une série de commandes. À ce moment, il y eut un bruit sec et un androïde sauta du plafond par une trappe. Il n'était pas armé, mais les phaseurs à la fréquence minimale n'avaient pas d'effets sur lui. L'androïde attrapa un des officiers de sécurité et lui brisa la nuque.

\- Phaseur au maximum, s'écria Tom!

Avant qu'il n'ait pu tirer, l'androïde l'attrapa et lança au travers la pièce. Tom s'affala par terre, inconscient. L'autre officier de sécurité tira et maintint son tir. Ça le ralentissait, mais pas assez. Il avança vers l'officier de sécurité et le frappa en plein visage, sa tête frappa le mur et il tomba par terre, le nez cassé et le visage couvert de sang. Le docteur resta secoué un instant. Tout lui semblait irréel comme lorsqu'il avait perdu le contrôle pendant la guerre. Il entendit alors l'enseigne au nez cassé gémir et ça le ramena à la réalité.

\- Tirons ensembles, s'écria Douze au docteur.

Les deux concentrèrent leur tir vers l'androïde et il figea, comme s'il était devenu une statue, et tomba sur le sol, désactivé.

Douze soupira et rangea son arme. Le docteur se précipita vers Tomal avec son tricordeur.

\- Ses blessures sont sérieuses, il faut l'amener à l'infirmerie.

Il alla ensuite vers l'enseigne et scanna son visage tuméfié.

\- La fracture au nez n'est pas inquiétante, mais vous avez une commotion cérébrale, il vaut mieux retourner sur le vaisseau.

Douze prenait le pouls de l'autre officier de sécurité.

\- Il n'y a pas de pouls, docteur.

Sermak fit un scan rapide avec son tricorteur et confirma le décès.

\- Notre priorité, c'est de baisser ce champs de force, dit alors Sermak.

\- Je sais que c'est notre mission, mais ne devriez-vous pas vous occuper des blessés?

\- Si nous baissons le champs de force, non seulement nous aurons accompli notre mission, mais nous pourrons faire téléporter tout le monde à l'infirmerie. De plus, il y a trois autres androïdes dans ce complexe qui risquent de nous tomber dessus à tout moment.

Convaincu, Douze-Cent-Trois alla vers la console sur laquelle travaillait Tom.

\- Si je comprends bien ce que je vois, le commandeur Parksan tentait de provoquer une surcharge des système.

\- Pouvez-vous terminer son travail?

\- Je crois, oui. Il avait presque terminé. Il ne reste qu'à engager le générateur à chroniton.

Il joint le geste à la parole.

\- Et à activer la liaison qu'il a créé avec le champs de force, comme ceci.

Il appuya sur un gros bouton rouge. Il y eut un grésillement, puis un fort bourdonnement qui diminua et s'arrêta. Sermak appuya sur son communicateur.

\- Sermak à Hawking.

\- Ici le Hawking.

\- Le champs de force a été neutralisé, cinq à téléporter directement à l'infirmerie.

Après un court délais, le faisceau des téléporteurs les prit et ils disparurent au moment où deux autres androïdes surgissaient. Une série d'explosions les y accueillit alors que le Hawking et le Newton ciblait l'endroit.


	10. Question de logique

« Journal de bord du capitaine, date temporelle 225.1, avec l'aide du USS Newton, nous avons réussi à neutraliser les Krenims. Nous avons pu étudier leur système énergétique. Cela a permis au docteur Sermak de trouver un traitement pour soigner les Romulanais irradiés. Nous avons fouillé le complexe dans le but de trouver un indice sur la raison de leur attaque sur nous. Nous avons découvert un système de camouflage dans les débris qui envoyait des données erronées aux senseurs permettant à un androïde de passer pour un humain. Ce qui nous amène à croire que s'ils n'ont pas cherché à détruire l'agence, c'est qu'ils veulent l'infiltrer en remplaçant un de nos officiers par un androïde.

Nous avons réussi à les neutraliser, mais ça m'amène à me poser la question. Est-ce qu'ils auraient quand même pu réussir leur mission? Est-ce que l'un de mes officiers ou un des officiers du Newton aurait été remplacé par l'un d'eux? »

=/\= =/\= =/\= =/\= =/\=

Le conseiller Riyax venait de voir son dernier patient. Il était encore tôt, il se dit que le moment était bienvenu pour une visite à l'holodeck pour son programme préféré, balade sur Armatos 3, la planète impossible. Au moment où il franchissait la porte, il faillit se buter sur le docteur Sermak qui s'apprêtait à sonner.

\- Docteur?

\- Bonjour conseiller, puis-je entrer?

\- Bien sûr, dit-il, en l'invitant à entrer. Voulez-vous vous asseoir?

Le Vulcain acquiesça et s'installa sur le canapé. Le psychologue s'installa face à lui, sur un fauteuil.

\- Je suis intrigué : je n'ai pas souvent le plaisir de votre visite, docteur?

\- Je me vois dans la nécessité de me confier à quelqu'un, conseiller. La logique veut donc que je m'adresse à vous.

Riyax sourit.

\- C'est logique, en effet, mais il est plutôt rare que j'aie des patients vulcains.

\- Le fait que nous contrôlions nos émotions nous rendent imperméables à la plupart des affections psychologiques.

\- C'est vrai, admit Riyax. En fait, quand un Vulcain vient me voir, c'est toujours en lien avec une perte de contrôle sur ses émotions.

\- C'est précisément la raison de ma visite, conseiller.

\- Avez-vous perdu le contrôle récemment?

\- Non, répondit-il avec aplomb. Cependant, j'ai connu ce problème, il y a longtemps.

\- Et vous craignez le perde à nouveau.

\- La crainte est un sentiment, conseiller. Si je viens vous voir, c'est que je suis perplexe. Je me suis retrouvé dans une situation similaire et en état de fragilité. Cependant, j'ai gardé le contrôle. Ce n'est pas logique.

\- Et si vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé?

Le docteur narra alors son expérience dans les unités d'assaut sous les ordres du docteur Goldman. Il lui parla de la Vulcaine qui avait demandé une euthanasie, il lui parla de sa réaction colérique contre un patient. Il lui parla de l'attaque des Jem'Hadar et la réaction violente qui avait suivie. Il lui parla ensuite des événements présents : de cette guerre, de son affectation comme médecin militaire, de la difficulté à traiter le lieutenant Jamar et de l'attaque des Androïdes sur la planète. Quand il eut terminé, Riyax le regardait avec étonnement, puis, il parla.

\- Docteur, vous est-il venu à l'esprit que votre réaction, lorsque vous avez perdu les pédales, à l'époque, répondait à une certaine logique?

Le Vulcain releva un sourcils.

\- Un tel déferlement de rage et de violence est tout sauf logique, conseiller.

\- Au contraire, essayez de voir cet événement de façon objective. Vous étiez seuls et désarmés face à cinq soldats Jem'hadars, des machines de guerre créées pour tuer, qui massacraient vos patients. Même avec votre intelligence vulcaine, votre force et vos réflexes supérieurs, vous n'aviez aucune chance. Par contre, des émotions intenses font réagir plus rapidement, elles peuvent rendre plus forts et elles sont tout à faits imprévisibles. Votre esprit a dû évaluer, à un niveau inconscient, vos chances de réussite pour choisir l'option la plus logique.

\- Ce qui vous dites est intriguant, mais en faisant ce choix, je risquais ma santé mentale. Ce n'est pas très logique.

\- N'y a-t-il pas un adage vulcain qui dit que ce qui est utile à plusieurs l'emporte sur le désir du petit nombre?

\- En effet, admit Sermak.

\- C'est aussi la raison pourquoi vous avez gardé le contrôle lors de votre dernière mission. Perdre le contrôle n'aurait rien changé à cette situation. Vous aviez plus de chance de réussir en restant détaché de vos émotions.

\- Je commence à voir la logique dans votre argumentation, conseiller. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses de cette façon, mais ce n'est qu'une théorie.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Ce genre de réaction, c'est tout à fait vous, docteur : rationnel, détaché et calculateur, mais avec une petite dose de compassion.

\- La compassion est une émotion.

\- Pas nécessairement, c'est une question de dosage. La compassion, c'est notre capacité à se mettre à la place des autres, à comprendre leur douleur pour pouvoir mieux les aider. Ça fait parti de vous, parce que vous êtes ce que vous êtes : un Vulcain et un médecin.

* * *

 _Il y aura une naissance lors du prochain épisode : "Flash temporel"._


End file.
